Happy Birthday, Bocchan
by noemiluisa
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday, yay. People gather to wish him "happy birthday", much to his dismay. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor its characters.
1. Chapter 1

'Happy birthday, Ciel!' a colourful crowd shouted at him as he and his dark butler had just entered the mansion. He stretched a fake smile towards the people in front of him. _Damn pests invading his house._ To his dismay the manor had been redecorated so that now it looked like some damn kid's wonderland. Pink and blue ribbons adorned the walls while paper strands of different colours were spread all around. There was even a table with food and drinks on it, although it probably wasn't safe to eat since it must have been cooked by his actual cook rather than Sebastian. Speaking of whom, why the hell hadn't Sebastian warned him? And more importantly, why had he not stopped them?

Ciel glanced at the impeccable butler who was already attending the party, pouring glasses of a dark liquid to the guests. He got nearer to where he was standing, intent on scolding him. However, someone grabbed hold of him before he could reach his final destination. 'Ciel!'

He half turned, his eyes softening to meet Lizzie's. 'I am glad to see you, Lizzie'.

'Oh Ciel, I was so happy when Sebastian told me that we were going to organise this surprise party for you, I can't contain myself!' she giggled, clearly overly excited.

'Oh did he now?' one of Ciel's eyebrows rose, the child was not pleased. No, he was _absolutely displeased_ by his butler's behaviour.

Lady Elizabeth retreated a bit, noticing his dark aura. 'Ciel…let's dance, Ciel! It's your party after all'.

 _As if shaming myself in front of all these people is going to make it any better._ Ciel thought. _Who is here anyway?_ 'Maybe later, sorry,' he said to a disappointed Lizzie, who strangely didn't object, perhaps she wanted to make this evening special for him.

Shrugging his shoulder he looked around surveying the area. His servants were standing in a corner, he could clearly see Tanaka joyfully laughing while holding his ever-present cup of tea. The young Finnian wore a light blue suit which complimented his reddish blonde hair and fair eyes, he looked fairly embarrassed though and it was clear he was searching for an excuse to leave the room, just like Ciel.

Mey-Rin was standing next to him, her maid's dress had disappeared though and she was wearing an elegant long dress which left her right shoulder uncovered as well as part of her back. However, she kept adjusting her skewed glasses ruining the sophisticated look that the dress gave to her figure. She seemed to be immersed in an interesting conversation with Bard, who was instead wearing his cook's clothes. 'And yes, I made a special treat for our Lord…trust me he will love it,' Ciel, who in the meanwhile had gotten closer, overheard him say. Dread filled his heart as he took in the cook's words, what else did he need to put up with?

'Ciel, my friend!' prince Soma caught him in a hug before Ciel could step back enough. 'My Prince, please, don't strangle the poor earl,' he heard Agni's voice from behind. 'Happy Birthday,' the man said to Ciel bowing in his direction. When the spirited prince finally released Ciel, Lau came closer, a trail of smoke following him. 'Happy Birthday, Earl. I hope your business is going well'.

'Thank you, everything would be more than fine if all of you just left right now…I mean, if I could call it an early night since I have had a stressful day'.

'Is that so? But your butler said you'd have enjoyed our company since you think too much about work as of late'.

'Ciel!' cried Soma, 'Don't say such mean things to your friends. I want to have fun with you, I have missed you so much…' he hugged the earl again, but this time Ciel managed to push him back without too much effort, he was getting sick of all this hugs. Actually, he was sick of the whole situation before it all even started.

'Shall I propose a game to play then?' his butler's voice came from behind, making Ciel jolt. He turned towards him, deadly eyes glaring at the demon. Sebastian expressionless face didn't betray any thoughts, but internally he was belated by the effect his little plan was having on his master. This was going to be an interesting evening, for sure.

'What kind of game do you suggest?' Ciel coldly asked.

'One where everyone in here can get involved, my Lord,' the demon smiled at him.

'Will you be more clear, Sebastian?' Ciel was already getting angry.

'But of course my Lord, if you will allow me, let's all take a seat…' everybody sat on the chairs in a circle, Lady Elizabeth standing to the side of her beloved Ciel. Sebastian arrived a few seconds later, holding pieces of paper.

'Now then I shall explain. Each one of us draws a piece of paper, there's one detective and one murderer. The detective has to catch the murderer who in turns kills people by winking at them. All the while, we are to chat normally while people die around us'.

'Oh, that sounds interesting,' exclaimed Bard.

'True, let's play!' said Soma. 'I want to be the detective'.

'Prince Soma, the butler has just explained the rules, you have to pick a piece of paper'.

'Ah…ok' and so the Indian prince grabbed a slice of paper, looked at it and frowning sat back onto his chair.

'Please, refrain from revealing your identities,' added the butler.

Everyone then picked up a piece of paper and after committing to memory their roles they all started conversing with the people around them. The first to die was Lau, who was standing next to an enchanted Mey-Rin and Agni. 'Oh well, I suppose I am out,' was his comment before he rose and went to fetch himself a glass.

'It must've been one of the people close to him, so either Agni or Mey-Rin,' commented Elizabeth.

Ciel scoffed, 'The murderer wouldn't risk his position that easily, if he was going to hit, he wouldn't go for the people closest to him given that those are the easiest to catch'. He glanced at Sebastian who was seated behind Mey-Rin as he said so.

'Oh'. The girl stared at him with her mouth open.

'You surely are an expert at this, young Earl,' commented Lau.

'I merely like to play this kind of games a lot,' the child innocently replied.

A crash on his left attracted his attention. Tanaka's eyes rolled into his head as the tea dirtied the floor directly below his chair, his cup broken into pieces. It all seemed as if he had been poisoned. Ciel got up but Sebastian intervened first.

'Here, let me clear this my Lord. And worry not, part of the game states that the victims must act out their deaths quite dramatically, I forgot to mention'.

'I see. It's a pity I couldn't catch who the murderer was because I was distracted talking, but at least I know it's not Lizzie'.

The butler cleared the floor quickly while Tanaka fell asleep and the game resumed shortly after. Again, Ciel was distracted in another conversion with Soma this time when Mey-Rin fainted, her face flushed red and her faked death not very much believable. _Now, who would make Mey-Rin blush so much…_ Ciel's eyes wondered back on his servant. 'Do you think it was Bard, Ciel?' asked Lizzie.

'What?' Ciel snapped back to reality.

'You said that it probably wasn't someone near her…'

'At this point it could have as well been, that's the third death, we have no way to tell. I have a feeling that the murderer is watching over us'.

Lady Elizabeth shivered, an insensate fear wrapping her body. 'Worry not my dear Lady, for I prince Soma, will protect any girl at disadvantage and promote happiness for all…' he was interrupted in his speech by Agni's hand grabbing at his vest, 'Prince Soma…I…am sorry, I think you will have to continue your journey through life without me from now on'. He was holding is chest with the other hand and his face was pained.

'Noo! What are you saying my proud warrior, my best man…I cannot live without you by my side. Don't die, please, someone do something!' Soma shouted.

'But my Prince, the murderer got me, he has winked and thus my fate is marked'.

Soma sobbed over the shoulder of his dying servant, 'I will never forget you and your services…I hope I will soon follow you'. And in a matter of seconds he too was dead. There were only five people left and one of them was Sebastian. Ciel stared intensely at him, he didn't want to miss a single movement of the "man". 'Ciel, I've got it. It must be Bard…look at how he is agitated now, I'm sure he will kill Sebastian next'. Ciel was forced to turn around by his fiancée who was pointing her finger towards Bard. She got up, her voice shaking 'I accuse you, cook of the manor, of being the one murdering the people in this room'.

'Lizzie what are you doing? He is not…' Ciel started.

'I am innocent Miss'. The cook said before exhaling his last breath.

Miss Elizabeth's brows furrowed at this and she looked around the room, her eyes scanning Finnian, Ciel and Sebastian. One of them was the murderer but who?

'May I suggest you sit down, my Lady?' said Sebastian with a smile.

'A-ah yes'. She sat on her chair her eyes on Finny while the gardener's scared gaze kept jumping from one person to the other, sure that it was his time now. And indeed he was next to die, with a scream nonetheless. 'S-sorry,' he uttered before closing his eyes. Both Ciel and Lizzie stared at Sebastian now.

'Sebastian, are _you_ the murderer?'

'Why, my Lady, took you quite some time to figure it out,' he winked at her making her blush.

'Pff, what a boring game,' Ciel crossed his legs. 'I could sense from the beginning that you were killing people around, Sebastian'.

'My, my you are being rather self-confident tonight' the butler commented. Mey-Rin adjusted her glasses again behind him and Bard took some sweets to share with Finny.

'I have reasons to believe that, had I been the detective, more than a half of people would have survived'.

'Why don't you try being the detective then?' Sebastian winked in his direction making Ciel's heart skip a beat 'Since you are our special guest tonight, my Lord, it would be fitting for you to be the main actor in this game. Though, it might be more interesting to switch game…it is a guessing game, I am thinking of, you will need to leave the room for a bit and then return after a short while. In this time, we will come up with a very simple story which then you'll need to figure out by asking questions. Is that clear enough?'

Ciel looked at him, unsure if he liked the idea or not. 'Fine,' he finally said rising from his seat. 'I shall allow you to play one turn of this game'. He left the main area where the others were staying and went to pour himself a glass of that dark liquid. As soon as his lips touched it he realised it was alcohol, port probably. Shrugging his shoulders he drank it anyway, thinking he was going to need it for the rest of what seemed to be a long evening.

A few seconds later Sebastian called him back and sitting on his chair he started questioning.

'Are we in my house?'

There was a coral yes. 'Mm, is the story about me?'

'Yes'. Some of them laughed, which caused Ciel to feel irritated.

'Did you come up with something funny?'

'More or less…' said Lau, a smile on his lips.

'Am I doing something in particular?'

'Denfintely not,' said Mey-Rin, adjusting her lenses.

'Am I alive?' he asked, glancing at Sebastian.

'Yes, very much my Lord,' was Sebastian's reply.

'Am I working?' Ciel was already getting tired.

'No'.

'Would I want to be working?'

'No'.

'Is there anything I want to do?'

'Yes'. Lizzie changed her position to better adjust on her seat.

Ciel scratched his head. _What would I want to do if I were in my manor, not working?_ 'Is it day?' he asked.

'Not really,' was the unclear reply.

'Am I asleep?'

'No, surely not'.

'Am I eating a cake?' he attempted, not expecting a positive answer.

'Yes, a very big one'. Bard said rising his thumb.

'And I assume there must be tea…?'

'Your favourite blend,' replied Tanaka.

'So to recap, I am in my house drinking tea and eating cake, while not working. Sounds legitimate, and boring. Sebastian, I thought this would play out more interesting then describing my morning breakfast, or afternoon snack'.

'My lord, why do you assume the story is ended?'

'Oh is there more?' the child asked.

'Yes' again they all replied together.

'I…does something happen while I eat the cake?'

'Yes'.

'Is this something related to fire?' he didn't know why he had thought of fire, but then again the answer surprised him.

'Yes,' Elizabeth shifted in her seat again.

'Is the fire, say, affecting me?' _It surely must be…_

'It is, oh my god Ciel!' the young Lady stared at him as if she was seeing his little body wrapped in flames. Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel gulped and went on. 'Was the fire accidental?'

'No, sadly not,' Lau shook his head.

'Was the fire started by one of my employee?'

'Yes, dreadful. Such a shame for us!' said Bard.

Ciel nodded, taking in the information. 'Was it Sebastian?'

'My Lord, why would you think so badly of me?'

'Was it you, Sebastian?'

'It was not me, you can rest peacefully now,' the butler bowed before him, hand on his chest.

Ciel's teeth gritted. 'Did it happen because of the cake?'

'Yes, unfortunately'.

'So, was it Bard?'

The cook looked shocked his Lord would suspect him. 'Not a chance'.

'Finnian?' Ciel turned to the gardener.

'Not me, for Master Ciel…I would never…' the boy left the room, overwhelmed by his emotions.

Ciel sighed, 'Mey-Rin?'

'N-no…' she adjusted her glasses again, her face a deep red.

'Then that leaves you, Tanaka'. The Earl simply stated.

'Hohoho, young Earl, you surprise me. Yes indeed it was my fault'.

'Was it because of the tea as well?'

'No, tea was fine'.

'Was the cake fine?'

'Yes'.

 _So what the hell went wrong? Did he fall asleep?_ 'Did you fall asleep, Tanaka?'

'My old age is to blame for that, my Lord'.

Another sigh from Ciel. 'Are you involved, Soma?'

'I am afraid, I am. I'm so sorry Ciel…' the prince was on the verge of tears.

'I suppose Agni is too…?' he looked at the ex-monk.

'I am, sadly so'.

'Lau, you couldn't possibly be involved, could you?'

'Indeed my little Earl I am,' said the man wrapped in smoke.

'I almost expect you too to be in some obscure way involved in this, Lizzie,' Ciel added.

'I am, Ciel, but I love you so much…' she attempted to hug him, without success.

'So somehow Tanaka manages to start a fire, because he fell asleep and everyone here except for Sebastian, Bard and Finny is involved. Also the main cause is the cake, tea was fine though,' he said crossing his legs. 'A very difficult riddle indeed'. His hands where clasped together in front of his face as he spoke so.

'Sebastian get me a glass of Port, I feel like I need it'.

'My Lord, you shouldn't drink at such young age…'

'It is my birthday today, isn't it? I might as well do as I wish. Now get me the port. That's an order,' he said with authority.

'Yes, my Lord,' the butler bowed before moving away.

'Now then, back to the cake. Was the cake ready when the fire started?'

'No'.

 _Then how the hell was I eating the cake…this makes no sense at all._ Still he continued, 'Did Bard make the cake?'

'Yes'.

'Then, was Tanaka the one supposed to supervise you?' he asked directly to Bard.

'Yes, he was'.

'But he fell asleep, so…did Mey-Rin help you?'

'She did,' Bard confirmed.

'Bocchan, your Port'.

Ciel grabbed the glass an slowly drank from it, noting how Lau had gotten one for himself. 'It is unclear to me how you would have gotten involved. Wasn't Mey-Rin supposed to be doing housework anyway?'

'You could say so'.

'Were you doing the laundry?'

'Not really…'

'Ironing clothes, perhaps with hot instruments which are unsafe?' he tried to wrack his brain to find a possible _plausible_ cause, ignoring Sebastian's annoying smirk.

'Yes,' the maid confirmed.

'Ah…I see'. He sipped the Port adding, 'Did Bard ask you to hand him the heated tool at any time?'

'He did,' Mey-Rin voice was a bit too high as she replied.

 _What the hell was he going to do with an iron? Iron the cake?_ 'Did you iron the cake?'

'I did,'

'AHAHAH,' Soma burst out in a laugh, unable to contain himself. 'I'm sorry, Ciel, this has become so funny.

'Indeed,' the Earl coldly replied. 'Did you and Agni suggest him this idea?' _it sounds about right._

'Yup, we did'.

'Was it because it would have reminded you of some strange curry?'

'In some ways…' Agni said with an uncertain look.

'And Lau,' Ciel turned his gaze, 'Did you put something into Tanaka's tea?'

'I did, how perspicacious of you Earl,' the man bowed.

'Ah-ah. I knew I was close to discovering the truth,' Ciel said with a triumphant look. 'Lizzie, did you say that you were involved perhaps because you came to my manor, uninvited, unexpected and rushed to the kitchen causing Bard to get a little too distracted with his work and use the iron to set fire to the cake?'

'That's exactly it, Ciel' she blushed while saying so, a smile hidden behind her hands.

'Very well. Is there anything more I need to ask?'

'No, there isn't'.

Ciel straightened his back, 'To sum up, I was going to eat cake and tea, when Lau gave Tanaka some sleeping stuff and Tanaka fell asleep, failing to watch over Bard, who was advised by Soma and Agni to use an _iron_ to make my cake. Of course, Mey-Rin thought it would be wise to give him the tools for destruction and furthermore, Lizzie came at the right moment to set my house on fire…very interesting indeed'.

'Ahahah' Everyone laughed at this, the Earl excluded. 'It was all a fake Ciel…'

'I know it was, it was a story after all,' Ciel said annoyed.

'Even the story…there was no story, you made it up,' replied Lau.

'What?' Ciel was confused.

'Allow me to explain, Bocchan. When you left we decided a simple rule to answer yes or no to questions. Yes was for questions ending in a vowel, no for questions in a consonant and mid-way for a "y". So _you_ made up the story,' Sebastian smirked.

The Earl's eyes widened in surprise. 'Oh,' was all he said.

'Ciel, let's dance,' he was grabbed by a smiling Lizzie, 'You promised'.

'Wait Lizzie…'

It was too late though. A violin had appeared in Sebastian's hands out of the blue and music was already playing. The Earl was forced to dance, against his will. Swirling around, his head started spinning, also due to Port. After two dances he couldn't take it anymore and walked over the seating place and slumped himself on a chair. 'Ciel! You can't leave me like this' protested Lady Midford but he was deaf to her dull cries. All he wanted now was to rest.

'My Lord, if I might suggest, you should open the gifts they gave you'.

At this Ciel jumped up. _Gifts? I don't want any…_

'Yes, let's see what we got you,' said Lau.

Everyone gathered around Ciel, including Finnian who had returned to the room. The child felt the impulse to run away and hide from their gazes but resisted and with a straight face went to open the first pack. It was a collection of tea bags, carefully selected and a on a small piece of paper he read " _May these bags bring peace to your mind, my Young Lord, as I continue to serve the Phantomhive house, for as long as I live. Tanaka"_

 _Not too bad…_ he moved on to the next one, Mey-Rin and Finnian's one apparently. It was a strange wooden sculpture, dressed up in badly knitted clothes. He didn't even try to seem pleased and they must have seen the frown on his face because Finnian started crying.

Suddenly someone crashed through the window. A swirl of red, a red coat and a scythe. A reaper was in his house. Somebody screamed behind him as a wide grin spread on the newly arrived guest. Sebastian's eyes glowed, a silent warning for the death god. 'Sebby-chan. How stunning you look in that outfit!'

'This is my normal outfit, Grell. May I enquire as to why didn't you enter the room from the main door?'

'But then, where would have the scenic appearance gone to?' As Grell winked at him, Finnian ran away, fear written all over his face. 'Oh, did I do something wrong?' the reaper said.

'Nothing you should concern yourself with,' replied Ciel. 'Why are you here?'

'To wish you well and to see my Sebastian of course'.

Sebastian turned away, his face showing disgust.

'Who is he, Ciel?' asked Lizzie.

'An old acquaintance…I think it's become quite late, you should go soon' he added.

'But you haven't opened my present yet!' she protested.

'I will soon'. The child resumed opening the packed stuff in front of him. The next one contained a clay statue with a rosary around its neck. It was from Soma and Agni, 'With the hope that it will protect you and your young spirit'. Agni saluted him with a payer and Soma hugged him before walking out of the manor.

'Lizzie, which one is yours?'

'This one,' she showed it to him. As he opened it, his heart raced. 'Mm, what is it Young Earl?' Lau spied from above his shoulder. It was a fine sword, of good quality as well. He didn't take it out of the sheath, but could tell it was a valuable present. A "thank you" escaped his lips and the girl blushed. 'Well, then I think I'll take my leave. It has been a fun night Ciel. Good night'.

As she was leaving, Sebastian accompanied her to the door and welcomed another unexpected guest. 'Evening Earl'.

'Undertaker, I was not expecting to see you here. Have you finished playing with your dolls?' his tone was not warm at all.

'Not quite, but tonight they rest while you are here, full of life…' suddenly he was behind Ciel, 'How does it feel, losing another year of your life, getting closer and closer to the day when I will finally place you into one of my personalised coffins…'

'I would appreciate,' Sebastian interrupted him, taking his hand away from Ciel's shoulder, 'If you didn't touch my Master'. Red glowed into the Butler's eyes.

Ciel coughed to attract the others' attention. He opened the last pack, which contained a series of scandalous items he thought well to dispose of as quickly as possible. 'Those are for now…or when you grow up a bit more, Earl,' commented Lau. 'I must leave now, business awaits me, ah'.

'Sebastian you can show him the way out…Bard, weren't you talking about a present for me'.

'Erm…I tried to…not sure…a cake…it didn't…'

'At least my house has not burned yet,' the Earl sarcastically commented. 'I'll have a bite, I feel brave enough'.

'S-sure…'

Five minutes later Ciel was struggling to swallow the driest cake he had ever tasted. It was so difficult he almost choked on it before Sebastian sent away the cook and his cake recommending him to never try again.

'S-sebastian…water'.

'Bocchan, I told you it didn't seem a great idea to eat that thing,' the demon's eyes were narrow.

'Sebby, would you not leave with me for a night of fire?' Grell asked with dreamy eyes.

'I am afraid my night is already booked. I have to attend to my Master's every wish and cannot leave the manor at this time'.

'Seriously, you need a break from your job. Well, do come and find me when you're free…I'll be waiting for you,' the reaper said while leaving through the same window they had shattered before.

'You're the only one left, Undertaker. For some reason I feel you might want to give me a present,' Ciel said looking at the dark figure on his left.

'Hihihi, indeed I do, Earl,' the once-reaper giggled, 'It's something you might find useful in the future, when your most important date comes…'

'If it's one of your coffins then I decline'.

'It's not,' Undertaker said.

'Oh?' Ciel's surprise showed on his face.

'It's a suit, for a dead man that is, ahah' the dark man laughed his head off at the expression on the Earl's face.

'I don't think I would enjoy it as a present'.

'Too bad, too bad Earl, for your death might come earlier than you think'.

'Sebastian, would you kindly see Undertaker off, I'm rather tired, I think I'll go upstairs,' the Earl said.

'Of course my Lord,' the butler replied with a bow.

Ciel walked towards the stairs while he heard Undertaker's laugh behind him as he left the house. It was truly late and his birthday was almost over.


	2. Notes on Chapter 2

**Originally I had meant for this story to be shorter and include a sex scene between Sebastian and Ciel. However, I then realized that I didn't want to move this fanfic to the mature section and published the second chapter as a one-shot under the name "Happy birthday, Bocchan: His butler's present". If you are interested look for it on my profile.**

 **Warning: it contains explicit yaoi content and a bit of blood/violence.**


End file.
